


Multitasking

by Sola_Ircadia



Category: Tekken
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Badly-Timed Phone Calls, M/M, Office Sex, Riding, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sola_Ircadia/pseuds/Sola_Ircadia
Summary: Another day, another job well done.





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please give me a crash course on how to do these two justice, good heavens

 

There is a saying that he’s familiar with, and frankly, it’s one that he lives by more than any other: if you want something done right, you should do it yourself. Few words – other than perhaps “kill or be killed” and “the enemy of my enemy is probably still my enemy” – have proven truer in his memory, and when he can back something up with several harrowing years’ worth of his own experiences, then its legitimacy is more or less pretty damn solid.

 

That’s probably one of the few reasons why he’s still doing this. He doesn’t take very kindly to being humiliated, and he’s heinously overqualified for the work he’s doing, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t do it better than anyone with his current job ever has. He’s stubborn, and sure, he’s pissed, but he can wait this out. It’s not the hardest thing he’s done. He’s learned how to hide. He’s patient, he’s smart, and he’s got plenty of years left. In the meantime, he may as well prove his point: no one can do any of this shit – janitorial work or otherwise – better than he can.

 

Most likely, that’s why Kazuya keeps him around, even though he’s being a massive dick about it. Pencil-pushing is one thing, and he can tolerate being bossed around (“tolerate” being the operative word there), but bathroom cleaning is where he draws the line. Usually. He wouldn’t do it for anyone else, but he doesn’t really have that many options at this point. As stated before, he can wait this out. He’s good at that.

 

As it is, though, it’s not always so bad. In fact, as of now, things are actually pretty fucking great.

 

Lee tilts his head back and moans, shuddering slightly as Kazuya drives up into him harder. It’s been one of those days again: a surprisingly good one in the midst of all the other shit they’ve been dealing with lately. His brother had called him to his office, presumably to have him pick up the slack of some other employees, and had then proceeded to surprise the hell out of him by pulling him into his lap when he came around his desk. Needless to say, Lee had not been averse to that at all.

 

Perhaps _this_ is why Kazuya keeps him around. He’s considered it before. His brother likes to keep track of what he perceives as his, and chaining Lee to him as his personal assistant definitely falls under that banner. Giving him more power would give him more freedom to do as he pleased, and if there’s anything that Lee knows about Kazuya, it’s that he hates not knowing exactly where he is and what he’s doing at every given moment. He would definitely crush him underfoot if it meant keeping him close. Even though he acts like he doesn’t care about what Lee is up to, he definitely does, and it’s very telling of their mindsets and Kazuya’s general disposition that Lee almost finds it grudgingly endearing rather than terribly possessive.

 

Almost.

 

Now, of course, he’s not really thinking about that – he’s concentrating significantly more on the feeling of his brother’s teeth against his throat, of his arm tight around his waist, of his hand gripping his thigh as they rock against each other. They’re half-dressed still, but that’s fairly commonplace for them, and Lee sighs in a strange blend of desire and contentment as Kazuya trails soft kisses down the exposed skin of his chest. This is good. His brother is nowhere near as agitated or aggressive today as he usually is, and he groans quietly in the back of his throat when Lee moves his hips with more force than before. It’s a good sign. Lee smiles to himself.

 

“Next time,” he manages, gasping slightly when Kazuya squeezes his waist, “Could we make it to the chaise, do you think?”

 

His brother peers up at him with dark, intense eyes, thumb stroking gently against the delicate skin of his inner thigh as he contemplates what Lee has said. The dark violet chaise lounge in question is elsewhere in the office, an extravagant but ultimately unnecessary addition to Kazuya’s collection of furniture that seems to serve more purpose as decoration than function.

 

“You’re still talking,” he finally muses, voice low. “I must not be fucking you hard enough.”

 

“I’ll never stop talking,” Lee huffs, although he does like the glint in his brother’s eyes. “You should know that.”

 

Kazuya regards him in silence, and Lee holds his gaze, taking extra special care to grind down harder than necessary. There’s a flicker is his brother’s intensity, and Lee smirks. Knowing them, they could’ve stayed that way for a while, each finding increasingly daring ways to get the other to look away first, but sometimes, even the universe tires of their endless, one-upping nonsense.

 

In other words, the phone rings.

 

Lee’s eyebrows shoot up and even Kazuya looks a little surprised (although also terribly miffed) at the intrusion. Perhaps riding him in his desk chair in the middle of his fucking private office hadn’t been the best idea after all.

 

“You have to answer it.” Kazuya tells him, and Lee looks at him in utter bafflement, almost sputtering in complete shock.

 

“Now?”

 

“It’s ringing, isn’t it?” He glances pointedly over Lee’s shoulder at the offending piece of equipment. “It’s probably important. Answer it.”

 

“Kazuya – ” Lee starts, but his brother glares at him.

 

“ _Now_.”

 

There’s a warning in his voice that Lee knows better than to test, but he almost hesitates anyway. This, of all things? Really? He shakes his head, twisting and reaching back to take the phone from its place on Kazuya’s desk, making a show of it as best as he can manage. A challenge is a challenge, no matter how absurd, and he certainly doesn’t intend on falling short in front of _Kazuya_.

 

_Well, here goes nothing._

 

“Kazuya Mishima’s office – he’s not in at the moment, but I can take a message,” he says politely, shooting his brother a dirty look when he smirks. “Yes, you can – _ah!_ ”

 

Kazuya chooses that exact moment to wrap his fingers around Lee’s erection and his mind goes totally blank. His touch is rough, his calloused palm creating friction, and it takes every ounce of Lee’s self-control to refrain from moaning aloud at the sensation. He rocks into the contact, eyes fluttering shut, and dimly registers the man on the other end of the phone asking if he’s alright.

 

_Bastard._

 

“Y-yes, I’m fine,” he manages, trying to get a grip on himself. He’ll be damned if he lets Kazuya win this one now! “What were you – _hnn_ – saying?”

 

It’s something inane, really, and he can’t believe that this was patched through to Kazuya. He can only imagine the sour mood this stupid phone call would’ve put his brother in if he’d had to waste his own time taking it, and despite the general shittiness of his current situation, he can at least take the dodging of _that_ particular bullet with some kind of grace. Kazuya’s moods have been shifting from bad to worse as of late, and a good day is impossibly rare to come by. This abuse of his brain power definitely would’ve warranted in him dumping an unnecessary workload on his inferiors, Lee included.

 

“I see. So you – _ah_ – would like to request a rescheduling?” He swallows another moan as Kazuya tightens his grip. “That will set back negotiations for as long as it takes to organize a meeting. You are aware of this?”

 

Even as the man starts to give his affirmation, Lee notices the predatory gleam in Kazuya’s eyes. He’s just barely gotten the phone away from his mouth when his brother’s body gives a particularly well-timed jerk, striking his prostate and drawing a breathless moan out of him. _Goddammit_. Kazuya looks infuriatingly smug, and he pulls him down for a brief, fierce kiss before guiding the phone back to Lee’s ear.

 

“Understood,” he gasps, squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to see Kazuya looking at him so intently. “Does the original deadline still apply?”

 

He struggles to concentrate on what the man is saying. There’s so much going on – Kazuya’s fingers are still stroking him relentlessly, and when his thrusts find his prostate again, Lee has to bite his lip hard to keep from crying out. His whole body is strung taut, muscles straining to keep control, chest heaving as he tries to keep his breathing in check. Another thrust, another stroke, Lee makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and whimpers slightly, arching in Kazuya’s iron grip. He’d better finish this quickly. His brother’s intense focus is definitively not helping.

 

“That’s fine, thank you.” Lee forces the words out, amazed that he even has a shred of composure left. “We’ll have someone follow up with you on that. The Mishima Zaibatsu – _stop that_ – looks forward to doing business with you.”

 

He doesn’t wait to hear the man’s answer. He’s said his piece, the information has been exchanged, and he’s fucking done with this. Lee all but slams the phone back into its cradle, shooting his brother the absolute dirtiest look he can muster.

 

“Happy now?”

 

His brother just pulls him down for another kiss, hot and demanding, the hand on Lee’s cock stilling for just a moment as his free fingers tangle in the younger man’s silky hair. It’s a good kiss, not that Lee is really paying attention to the semantics of it or anything. He’s still too utterly incensed to be pacified by something like _this_.

 

“Not bad,” Kazuya murmurs against his mouth, and Lee bites down hard on his lower lip. _The nerve of this bastard._

 

“Shut the fuck up,” He hisses. “Just shut the fuck up. You owe me.”

 

Kazuya chuckles deeply, angling himself and jerking up so hard that Lee sees stars for a moment. His mouth falls open and he moans aloud, too close to care or be angry about the fact that it sounds like his brother’s name. He’d been so focused on not making a sound that his now-oncoming release is almost too intense for him to bear. Panting desperately, he braces himself against Kazuya’s shoulders, his whole body trembling and covered in a fine film of sweat.

 

“Kazuya,” he whimpers, and for the briefest of moments, his brother’s fingers touch his face.

 

Lee comes hard, gasping and moaning, his vision whiting out in its entirety. Even in the passing moments he’s barely cognizant enough to feel Kazuya shuddering through his own release beneath him, although he can hear him, and somehow doesn’t miss the quiet sound of his brother murmuring his name as it happens.

 

He slumps forward, resting his forehead on Kazuya’s shoulder. Long fingers card lightly through his hair, and they both stay like that for a while, panting slightly and trying to collect themselves, before Lee pushes himself back up.

 

“Don’t do that again.” Lee warns him, trying his best to look threatening. The fact that he’s still catching his breath makes that somewhat difficult. Kazuya smirks.

 

“No promises,” he says, almost lightly, before pulling his brother down for a surprisingly gentle kiss. Lee savors the contact as it comes, closing his eyes and melting into it despite his lingering irritation, hands resting on Kazuya’s broad shoulders. He feels Kazuya’s fingertips tracing along his waist, brushing down to lightly grip his thighs, soft and possessive all at once. Only he can touch him like this. Only he can get him to do these ridiculous, off-the-wall things like cleaning workplace bathrooms and playing damage control for him and answering the phone during sex.

 

Maybe that means something.

 

(Why the hell should it?)

 

“Besides.” Kazuya’s voice breaks through his thoughts, and he draws back slightly. “You’re pretty good at it.”

 

Lee just stares at him.

 

“You sick fuck,” he finally says, and Kazuya smirks. He knows him better than that. His praise shouldn’t mean that much, but it does, and Lee knows that he’ll definitely be preening about it later.

 

Another day, another job well done.

 


End file.
